


Lost & Found

by moonrvst



Series: Mystic Messenger Oneshots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, Not a Lot of Hurt but There's Comfort, Other, Reader Insert, Reader's gender is unspecified, missing pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrvst/pseuds/moonrvst
Summary: When Lisa goes missing, you do all that you can to find her before Yoosung gets home.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Lost & Found

People always gave the worst advice about lost things. Retracing your steps and agonizing over every minuscule detail could only do so much, but frankly, you had found yourself stuck doing just that. Biting down hard on your lip, you closed your eyes and massaged your temples.

It was a vicious cycle, you scouring the house, looking for a hint of where Lisa could be before sitting down, attempting to comfort yourself with the hopes she was just resting in a corner of your shared apartment. But the worry would always come back, settling in the back of your mind until you tore the house apart once more. Every hour it happened. You would calm yourself down, only to be reminded of the missing cat in one way or another. Be it her untouched toys strewn across the floor, the half empty bowl of food with crumbs still littering the plastic mat it sat upon, or her upturned bed. Lisa was _constantly_ weighing on your mind.

The burgeoning headache shot forward fast, splitting pain dividing your thoughts. Lisa had all but disappeared in the early hours of the morning. Yoosung had mentioned it on his way out the door, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek before he left for work. You hadn’t thought anything of it, used to finding her curled up under the covers, or lazing in front of the window. But as the day crept by, you started finding reasons to worry. Be it her food, toys or the lack of cat hair indicating her presence - you were locked in the frame of mind that this was your fault. You were the one to blame, it was _your_ neglect that led you to this endless search. 

If only you had stayed up and looked for her. Instead, you had laid back down in bed for a few hours, intent on sleeping your headache off. Now you had not only a pounding headache, but also a missing cat. Luck hadn’t been on your side this past week, but Lisa’s disappearance was the final straw. If there was a god above, you were sure he was laughing at you, continuing your torture for his own perverse enjoyment.

Taking a deep breath, you began to walk again. Down to the bedroom you shared with Yoosung, to the study and bathroom, and then back to the living room and kitchen. There wasn’t a lot of area to cover in the small apartment - finding her should be easy. The fears came rushing at you all at once, replaying every thought that had crossed your mind in the last ten hours. What if she had found her way into the washing machine or dryer? What if she was stuck outside, lost and scared? Your heart was racing at the thought of your own negligence causing her harm - or worse.

You bit back the tears and doubts plaguing you, the familiar whistle of your phone bring you back to your senses. Wiping your eyes, you opened it, a slight smile playing at your lips as you read over the string of messages Yoosung sent you.

> **YOOSUNG:** How are you doing?
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** I’m almost home now!
> 
> **YOOSUNG:** Have you found Lisa yet, or is she still hiding from you? 

His messages never failed to bring a smile to your face, no matter how faint. But he didn’t know just how long you had spent tearing the house apart, how long you had searched to no avail. And even then, with all that time you had _nothing_ to show for it. Steadying your shaking hands, you began typing, trying your best to ignore your frantic thoughts and remain calm.

> **YOU:** I couldn’t find her.
> 
> **YOU:** Oh, God Yoosung I’m so, so sorry.

You placed your phone to the side, ignoring the swarm of incoming messages from your boyfriend and took a deep, shuddering breath. Hot tears pricked at your eyes, and your hands trembled. It was _too_ much. It was all too much. Had in your hands, the dam broke, signalling the end of your façade. 

A small part of you knew that it wasn’t your fault, that there was no way you could have known that Lisa would go missing. But rational thoughts weren’t on your mind. _Yoosung_ was on your mind. He would be crushed. 

The sound of the door opening made you jump. Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you wiped the tears from your eyes and stared at the floor. The fridge, the window - at _anything_ but him. You didn’t care about seeming distant right now. All you cared about was the crushing lack of hope in this situation, and just _where Lisa had gone_.

Yoosung wasn’t interested in playing the part you had set for him, however. He didn’t respond to the distance you tried to put between the two of you, and he wasn’t one to let you wallow in your self pity. Without a word, he had closed the door and wrapped his arms around you, gently taking your elbows and lifting you upwards into his arms. Fingers combed through your hair as the tears came rushing forwards once more, and you buried your head in his chest. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear, promises that the two of you would be able to find her, promises that did nothing to quell the choking hold your anxiety had on you. He was the warmth you desperately needed right now. The care, kindness and love that helped you make it through the day.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, holding you tighter and tucking your head under his chin. “We’ll find her. She couldn’t have gotten far - remember last time?”

You sniffed. “When we first moved in she was gone for two whole days.” Nodding to yourself, you thought back to what you had believed to be the breaking point in your sanity. You weren’t too worried back them - it was Yoosung that had been beside himself. The two of you had spent day and night turning the apartment upside down to find her, only to realize she had found an empty box to play with, tossed without a care in the closest after the long week of moving. You couldn’t stop the smile that graced your lips, remembering the relief that had washed over you in the moment she poked her head out of it. Neither of you could be mad - you were just happy that you had found her.

“I was terrified!” He laughed, arms sliding down to let you take a step back. “But you were so calm and collected, maybe even a bit annoyed with me. I was sure she was going to be okay - you convinced me.” He wiped the tears from your eyes, sighing. “Maybe it’s my turn to be the calm one?”

“Maybe,” You wiped your tear stained face, sniffling. “But Yoosung, I couldn’t find her _anywhere_. Do you think that maybe -” You broke off, fighting past the twisting in your stomach. “Do you think that maybe this time she managed to get out?”  
You hated seeing his face fall, his bright smile faltering for just a moment. “If she got outside, then that’ll be on me.” He brought you closer once more, lips brushing your forehead. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Wrapping your arms around him, you hugged him as tight as you could. He was perfect. He was everything you needed and so much more. Even if his words did little to stop the aching in your chest, he was trying. The two of you stayed still, wrapped in each other’s embrace, the soft sounds of your breathing all that could be heard in the small apartment.

And, the slightly louder sounds of scratching.

_No_. 

The two of you froze. Soft meows came from the pantry, and you completely lost what little composure you thought you had. Disentangling from Yoosung’s embrace, you stomped over and threw the door open, revealing the elusive hiding spot of your beloved cat.

You didn’t say anything. Instead, you stared at the cat as she bunted you with her head, winding her way around your feet. Yoosung’s stifled laughter spoke volumes, and you could _finally_ feel the dread in the pit of your stomach ebb away. You watched as she trotted over to Yoosung, meowing expectantly and pawing at his legs.

He picked her up without another word and held her close. “See, what did I tell you?” Holding Lisa with one arm and bringing you closer with the other, he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. Your anger and frustration melted away as you leaned into his touch, cupping his cheek in one hand. Sighing, you took a step closer, parting your lips in order to deepen his kiss, moving your hand from his cheek to let your fingers tangle in his hair. 

The feeling of a rough tongue against your temple snapped you out of your kiss induced haze. She chirped at you and bunted you on the head, signalling that it was her turn for attention. Shaking your head, you scooped the needy cat into your arms and gave her a soft kiss on the head. 

“You made me go through hell today.” You shook your head, cradling her in your arms and sighed. “You’re going to be on _real_ thin ice for the next week.” Her purring slowly got louder, almost as if it was in retaliation to your words. It brought a smile to your face, washing away the rest of your unease and leftover anxiety clinging to your psyche. 

“I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Yoosung wrapped his arms around the both of you, head resting on top of your own. “It always works out in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more of my work, feel free to request something on my tumblr! I'm currently taking requests, but I do post all of my Oneshots and Series on my AO3 to reach a wider audience, as well as for easier reading and the ability to download to read later.


End file.
